the blue rose
by britara515
Summary: a demoness faints and find her to be in the arms of the butler litertlealy
1. Chapter 1

Made by britara515

Me: I am britara515 and this is my story of Sebastian x oc.

Sebastian: My lady doesn't own the black butler, just her OC.

My POV:

I was running through a forest at a tremendous speed that no human could possibly reach. I glanced behind my shoulder to see my family's personal guard still chasing me. Why? Because of who had chosen me to become their mate. (Flashback) _"A letter to the head family."one of the servants entered our dreary family room where we all resided in a house at the very pit of hell. My father motions for the servant to give him the letter. He opens it as we all watch. It was rare that a letter would be delivered straight to my father. After a few moments in silence, my father let out a roar of anger. "Umi! Come here!" he shouted. I gingerly inched to his side. He shoved the letter into my hands,and demanded me to read it. My jaw dropped when I saw the main part of the message. _

_Dear (last name) family,_

_I hope you are proud when this news comes to you. For I, Satan, king of all demons, is demanding the mating of your youngest daughter to my son. Your daughter will be delivered to me by sunset, tomorrow..._

_I stopped reading after that.__ My father was outraged that it wasn't my older sister. She was the oldest, and of course the favorite._(End Flashback)

I was probably the most shocked, especially when my sister cussed me out for the incident. As I ran through the never ending forest, I glanced back again to see if I was still being pursued. I cursed when I saw the servants still there. '_I have to keep going. Just a little further.' _I thought. That's when I ran right into a steel gate. I acted fast and jumped over the gate with ease and hid in the green life of the well tended garden. I collapsed under a tree and tried to catch my breath.

I am Umi Tosaia, and I am a cat demoness, also known as a neko. I have black hair with royal blue highlights that go to my shoulders. My eyes are a blue/green to match. At the time, I was wearing my workout uniform, that hid my tail and ears from the eyes of humans. Even though the constriction hurt really bad. I felt the presence of the servants disappeared, so I relaxed. Soon I felt the presence of a very powerful demon approach me, but before I could see who it was, The world went black.

Sebastian's POV

I sensed an intruder on the grounds, so, I went to dispose of them. What I saw when I got to the location of the intruder, I was surprised to see a young woman laying unconscious under a tree near the manor. I was about to get rid of her when I realized it was no human at all, in fact, she was a demoness.

Just as I picked the demoness up, my master called for me. I sighed and hurried my way to my master. As I carried the girl, she curled up against me like a cat would. Soon enough, I entered my master's study and said: "You called for me, young master?" The master looked at me wild-eyed and said " Sebastian, why are you carrying a woman?"

my POV

When I awoke, I found myself in the arms of a stranger and a young boy was staring at me. "Sebastian, why are you carrying a woman?" the boy said with the slightest tint of shock in his voice. I screamed "WHAT THE HECK" I jumped out of the stranger's arms and landed on my feet in front of him. My changed red as I glared at the stranger, my back faced to the boy.

"Miss would please be happy tell us who are you and why you are here?" the man named Sebastian, said with a monotone voice. My ears laid back on my head under their binds. I answered him firmly "My name is Umi". Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me. "Why are you here?" the little boy asked suddenly.

I looked at him and said; "Well, I'm here looking for someone, and would deeply appreciate it if you would let me stay here until I find him." I lied. The boy looked to his butler in thought and finally responded."Fine. Only if," I stiffened at the word if. "you will work here as a maid. There also will be no lying to me." he said rather harshly. "Fine. If that's what you wish." I said with a childish pout on my face. I crossed my arms and looked down at the floor. '_This is gonna be harder than I thought...' _

- End -

**Please review and be honest this is my first fan-fiction and I want honest review's and I love black butler .**

**Sebastian: Make it good (puts finger under girls chin).**

**Me:Sebastian stop it don't try to seduce the readers" I smacked him in the head and hid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**me: i do not own black butler just my OC**

**Chapter 2 **

review:

_I looked at him and said; "Well, I'm here looking for someone, and would deeply appreciate it if you would let me stay here until I find him." I lied. The boy looked to his butler in thought and finally responded."Fine. Only if," I stiffened at the word if. "you will work here as a maid. There also will be no lying to me." he said rather harshly. "Fine. If that's what you wish." I said with a childish pout on my face. I crossed my arms and looked down at the floor. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought...' _

My POV

The boy who was now my master gave me a smirk that gave me the vibe that he was planning something that I probably wasn't going to like. "Sebastian, get this girl a maid's outfit. If that is alright with you, Miss Umi?" he said with a raised brow. I gave him a stubborn pout face and said "Only if I get to choose it!" as I turned to go out the room, even if I didn't know where anything was. The boy was about to say something, but I shut the door before he could. I giggled at the shocked words he gave Sebastian before the demon butler came out to show me where I could get my outfit.

When we were out of hearing range, Sebastian turned to face me." I know you're a neko demon so stop the act" he said to me as if I was a simple human. _'How degrading...'_ I thought as I released my ears and tail from their binds. He gave me a very strange look, then blushed. Then, he suddenly began to scratch me behind my ears. My first reaction was shock, but then my cat instincts kicked in and I began to purr. I then realized just how awkward this was and jumped back away from him. "What do you think you're doing?!" I stuttered, blushing 50 different shades of red. "It seems that the little kitty is liking it more than she is letting on." Sebastian said. Suddenly, he tapped me on the forehead and exhaustion hit me like a hammer. I fell into darkness with the image of Sebastian's smirk burned into my mind.

As I slowly came out of the dark abyss of sleep, I found myself in a room that I didn't recognize. I sat up and took a look at my surroundings. From the appearance, this was my room. I hopped off of the bed and walked to the dresser across the room. I noticed a maid's uniform laying across it. _'So much for choosing it myself...'_ I grumbled in my mind. I sighed and went to put it on anyway. Once I was in it I looked in a mirror to see if it fit me alright. The uniform was quite cute, actually. It fit my curves well. The apron of the uniform was white with blue trimming. The top was white with a black short vest and the skirt was black with it all tied snugly to my body by a royal blue ribbon behind my back. I also put on a maid's head dress and blue and black stripped leggings on. I put my hair up with blue ribbons and bows to match my outfit.

While I was touching up on my makeup, someone knocked on the door. "What do you need Sebastian and make it quick I was about to see if the young master needs me to help him in any way I can " I snapped. Sebastian walked in and I glared at him. What I saw scared the living daylights out of me. His eyes had become a ruby red, the color of blood. I quietly gasped. _'He really is the prince of hell'_ I think while staring in shock. The raven demon, the prince of all demons. How did that little boy summon such a powerful demon? He saw my shocked face and smirked like I was nothing more than a toy to him. It sickened me greatly. "So, the little kitty finally knows who I am" he said. I just shook the comment off like it was nothing. He was just like the others; full of power and greed. He probably thinks he can get whatever he wants by flick of the wrist.

"Excuse me! I'll be on my way now," I said as I walked past him. As I walked past him, I hissed at him, making him flinch. After all, he did deserve it for trying to show who is dominant in the house. I had bound my ears and tail again so the young master wouldn't see them. I walked into his office to see if he was there. I saw him sitting at his desk with paperwork scattered all over it. He was reading a letter with the a spiders crest seal on it. 'Now, what would the Trancy house want with the young master?' I wondered. "Young master, do you need any thing from me?" I said gently as I did a curtsy. "Yes there is one thing you could do for me. I need the carriage ready for me were going into town to meet an acquaintance of mine," he said. I cocked my head at him, but did as I was told.

**I bet you cant guess who it is. By the way, thanks to shadowblood13, SingstarGiGi and taursgirl451 for reviewing or following me. And a special thanks to my best friend to introducing me to the Anime world. Ta ta for now! P****lease review me need reviews !**


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Blue Rose

I went out into the garden when I finished preparing the carriage. I took a deep breath of air and noticed that something was off. I sniffed the air again and realized that I knew the scent that filled the air. I smiled warmly as joy filled my very soul. "You can come out now, Valerina. No one is here is except for me" I said. The butterfly demoness appeared right in front of me, which slightly shocked me. She had hair black as night itself and eyes that glowed a vibrant ocean blue. I came up and hugged her. "What are you doing here you're supposed to be looking for the demon prince," she said. Then out of nowhere Sebastian appeared. " The young master would like the carriage to be brought out now. Also who is this?" he asked while staring at Valerina. "This is one of my closest friends in this world. She is also a demon. I wouldn't underestimate her, though. Also I will bring it right away." I said to him. He turned away and began to walk off, but stopped suddenly. "Oh, and the young master also wanted me to inform you that we will be attending a Masquerade ball. So it would be wise to go and get dressed appropriately. Your friend may come, as well. If she wishes." he said with a smirk. He then left me and my friend to our own devises. _'I wonder what is going on in the strange head of his...'_

"Well? Did you find the demon prince?" Valerina fussed while waving her hand in front of my face. I shook myself out of the daze I was in and turned to Valerina. "Well, yeah. Actually, that butler you just met is him." I said sheepishly. "What! And you haven't said anything to him about what's going on?!" she shrieked. I covered her mouth and shushed her. "Look, I don't wanna say anything yet. So chill." I whispered. I let her go and she sighed. "Well, what's keeping you?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the now very interesting ground. Valerina sighed and shook her head. "Well, sooner or later you'll have to do _something._" she said. "Yeah, yeah. I know." I grumbled. After a moment of silence, I hopped up and grabbed her hand. "Well, lets get ready for the ball!" I exclaimed with joy.

We went up to my room, and chose what we wanted to wear. We both decided to dress up as our demon selves. My costume consisted of a beautiful black and blue dress and I let my tail and ears free to move around. Valerina dressed in a pretty blue and green dress that went well with her wings. We both went downstairs to meet up with Sebastian and the young master. They both were already dressed and in the carriage when we got there. I looked expectantly at Sebastian to see what he would be dressed up as. When I saw Sebastian I was taken back at what I saw. He still wore his black butler uniform but with a raven mask to hide his face. I rolled my eyes at him, then looked at the young master. He was dressed up as the phantom of the opera, which actually looked cute. "You two look impressive." Sebastian said with a bow. I glared at him, because I knew he was smirking under that mask. We got into the carriage and Sebastian drove us to the Trancy manor. The ride was filled with awkward silence which made the ride feel like forever. When we finally got there, we were welcomed by a huge manor. I gazed in awe at the beautiful place. I was so captivated by the place, that I bumped into someone. I looked up at the person and gasped as I was met with cruel golden eyes.


	4. Chapter 5

Chp.5

**Val' s POV**

When we got there we were welcomed by a huge manor. We walked to the door as soon as I almost knocked a butler with the the most amazing golden eyes. "Hello my name is Claude Faustus I am the butler of the Trancy estate welcome." he said and took my hand and welcomed me in and everyone else.

Umi's POV (my POV)

I saw Valerina look at Claude like she saw something in those inhuman eyes. " Now I will escort you to the drawing room where everyone is waiting for you." Claude said with a face that was emotionless straight. I walked in with everybody to the drawing room. Once we were in someone attacked ceil in a hug. "ccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeellllllllllll ll" a blonde little girl in a Christine costume came up and tackled him in a hug(phantom of the opera). "Elizabeth" Ceil said shocked. "Silly! I told you to call me Lizzie" she said in a squeaky voice. "Nice to see you my lord" a asian man with a girl with weird Chinese clothing on. " Lau you're here too!" Ceil said surprised. Then a little boy wearing a devil costume that just made me shutter "Well since everyone is here lets head down to the ball room to have some fun"the little boy said with a devilish smirk I assumed that this boy was Alios Trancy . Everyone headed out but Ceil Phantomhive , Elizabeth Midford, Valerina, me, Sebastian and for some reason Claude. "My lord we should head down with the others to make sure Alios Trancy dose not harm anyone in are absence." Sebastian said in a emotionless voice he sounded like Claude. I just smirked. When we came down into the ballroom I was escorted by Sebastian , Valerina by Claude and Elizabeth by Ceil. Alios was already there smirking again I did not like that look on his face . It told me he has something planned for tonight I didn't know what but it was something.

People please review and check out my poll I have going just click on my name and thanks for every one that reviewed.


	5. Chapter 6

Chp.6

this is a back story

Umi's POV

"My lady! He would like to see you and talk to you." my maid said. I went to go see Lucifer. Since I am a demon I was in hell literally it was hot and I'm a cat demon so I don't like it. I went to go see him and I wondered what he would want with me. I went into the throne room to talk to him. I bowed in front of him he just smiled at me. " Umi I have chosen you to be my sons eternal mate." he said in a voice that was new to me it was sincere. I gasped at what he said I spoke also " sir! I'm unqualified if my parents find out they will try to kill me a neko demon mated to the prince of hell wouldn't that cause havoc." I said he said this " don't worry about it just tell Valerina that you are going to look for the demon prince" he said. I curtsied as I left and went to tell Valerina. She didn't take it very well " what! You say that you're gonna be mated for the prince of hell" I nodded " OK! I hear that his new name is Sebastian Michaelis he works for Ceil Phantomhive now.

** Please review and see my pole for what I should do and this is a back story of what happened in the past **


	6. Chapter 7

_**RECAP...**_

_When we came down into the ballroom I was escorted by Sebastian , Valerina by Claude and Elizabeth by Ceil. Alios was already there smirking again I did not like that look on his face . It told me he has something planned for tonight I didn't know what but it was something._

**Chapter 7**

**Umi's POV**

I was going down the stairs with Sebastian and Ceil and Elizabeth right behind us and Valerina and Claude right in front of us. When we got onto the dance floor Sebastian took my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor when the music started I could tell it was one I knew from my previous contractor taught me. It was simple but elegant dance. "Sebastian there's something I must tell you." I said as I danced with him when we spinning in a circle. "What is it?". "Well don't tell Ciel this but you know when I met you I said I was looking for somebody. Right?" I said stepping in perfect unison with his move. After the song was done we moved to the side to let other couples by "Yes thats correct" he said but looking at me with one brow raised higher then the other. "Here just read this" I said as I took the paper out of my earring with my secret console. I handed it to him I put my head down afraid of what to do next. His eyes skimmed over it I already knew what it read. "Now you know". Suddenly a crash was heard. A huge black wolf demon appeared it looked like a black Okami with blue swirly marks on its head. It was chasing after the triplets all three going in three directions. Alios was laughing his head off I bet he found it so amusing. The wolf gave up on the triplets and looked for a new opponent. It spotted Ceil and bounded towards him. Me and Sebastian ran towards are master. We got toward him just in time. Ceil was angry "Sebastian silence the mutt but do not kill it just silence it.

**What will happen next chapter stick around and please review or I won't update **


	7. Chapter 8

_**Recap:**___

_Sebastian and I noticed and ran our way to the unsuspecting master. Sebastian, obviously quicker than the beast and I, got to Ciel just in time to sweep him away. When Sebastian set the young master down again, Ciel seemed angry. "Sebastian, silence this annoying beast." Ciel said with an authoritative voice. Sebastian looked down at the boy with a raised brow. "That's an order." _

**I do not own black butler just my OC Umi. Now on to the story!**

The wolf howled menacingly and stepped closer to our crowd. Everyone stepped back with fear. Then, the wolf sniffed the air as though it was looking for something. Suddenly, it turned toward me. "You" it growled while staring dead into my eyes. "Oh, shit. Not good," I said and took a step backwards. The wolf snorted and took one step forward. I turned and ran for dear life, screaming: "IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" Then, the wolf jumped into chasing me. "Sebastian can you help me out here?!" I screamed at him as I ran and dodged very sharp teeth and claws that belonged to the mass of dark fur. He just smirked at me and watched. _'That bastard'_ I thought.

After what felt like forever, I finally just got tired of running and dodging, so, I snapped. "That's it I've had enough of this! You messed with the wrong cat!" I shouted, then I did a back flip in the air and landed right behind the wolf in a perfect curtsy. The wolf skidded to a halt and looked left and right in confusion. I whistled a tune, which caught the spirit's attention. It then faced me and I asked it with stern irritation; "What do you want with me, you stupid mutt". "I heard there was a party in town, and I wasn't invited. So I turned up anyway" growled back with a wolfish smirk. Suddenly, Alois with an annoyed voice, yelled "Will someone make this fat mutt shut up, I'm getting a headache". The wolf's head wiped to the direction of Alois and it growled. "I'm not fat! It's the fur, it's fluffy..." the beast said defensively. That's when I noticed that it had a female voice. "Can I have help here if you don't mind" I said to whoever would listen. Sebastian sweat dropped and came in front of me. "If you wouldn't mind, Please quit wrecking havoc and leave her be." he said with a demanding voice that reminded me of his position to all demons. The wolf growled: "I'm not afraid of you", but it's voice had a bit of hesitation in it. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked. "BOO" Sebastian said barely. The wolf yelled and curled up into a ball, cowering with fear. "Please don't kill me, Uwetsi Asgina." she whimpered. "Then leave." Sebastian said. The wolf yelped and darted out of the building with it's tail between its legs.

I looked at Sebastian, and he gave me a kind smile. It seemed accepting, yet curious._ 'I'm guessing he's okay with arranged marriage' _I thought. Then, I looked at the obviously confused crowd of people. I came up with an idea as fast as I could. "And that is for the show tonight! Thank you for letting us preform" I said to the crowd as I curtsied. Sebastian and the others followed suit and the crowd clapped with astonishment. Valerina who was in the crowd with Alois just rolled her eyes at it. Alois was staring at Valerina with curiosity. The look on his face looked as if he was trying to decide to keep a toy or just reject it. It worried me. "My lord, I think it would be the best if we go home now" Sebastian said to the young master. I walked over to Valerina and whispered into her "Valerina are you going back to you know where or are you staying with me? I don't think the Phantomhive estate could handle any more demons, though. But I can tell something has caught you're eye".I said the last part playfully and I nudged her. Valerina blushed bright red and looked at the ground. Then, a voice broke up our girly giggling. We turned to see that it was Claude. "Valerina. That's you're name isn't it?" he asked my friend. She nodded and Claude turned to Alois "Master what do you think of adding a new maid to the staff?" Alois lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Of course Claude we could always use the extra help" Alois said happily while staring at Valerina almost knowingly. A cold chill ran through me. "My lady I do think it's time head home..." Elizabeth's maid said to a quite tired looking Elizabeth. Elizabeth's maid carried her out the door because Elizabeth fell asleep on the spot. As Elizabeth's maid carried her out the door and into their carriage. Our carriage came up behind theirs as it took off. I turned to Claude and came over to his ear and whispered " If you dare hurt Valerina I would personally hunt you down and skin you alive and throw you in to the deepest and darkest part of hell and which you will never escape my wrath" I backed up a smiled a cute smile and said " Claude make sure Valerina is comfortable here of if not I'll hurt you, OK?" he nodded his head and Valerina shot me with a glare. I shrugged and said "What did I do?". Then is stepped in to the carriage with Ciel. "Why did you not tell me you were a demon?"

**Cliff! Please review! **


End file.
